


Adrien Sunshine Agreste

by KataraH20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraH20/pseuds/KataraH20
Summary: Marinette confesses her feelings... it doesn't go as expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Adrien Sunshine Agreste

Marinette: (deep breath to fortify) Adrien, I enjoy spending time with you, and I was wondering if we could go out on dates.

Adrien: Oh??? I'm so sorry, Marinette. I like someone else. (Sigh with a dreamy look) ummm… but she keeps turning me down.

Marinette: What?! Why does she turn you down???

Adrien: because she likes someone else.

Marinette: Wow! Well, I know how you feel. This sucks. I like you, you like someone else, that someone likes another. (Another sigh) Well, I don't want it to be weird between us. I thought 'Adrien's my friend, and I really like him. Maybe we could go out on a few dates and see what happens.' (Adrien looked stunned for some reason, maybe uncomfortable? The silence stretched. Feeling a bit shy, she added.) Since you went out on those dates with Kagami, I figured I'd ask and see what you thought.  
(Silence, maybe even crickets) Adrien, I hope this doesn't make it awkward between us because I really like how we're good friends.

Adrien: ummm… that's a lot to process. Ummm… You are one of my close friends, and I don't want to lose you. But I don't want to hurt you either. Maybe it would be best if you didn't see me for a while?

Marinette: Wait! What?! Why would being around you be more painful now than before? Right now, I'm relieved. I know where I stand with you. I'm not in some cursed limbo of 'does he like me?' or 'what if I get rejected?' or 'am I good enough?' or whatever crazy thoughts have been going on in my mind.  
Adrien Agreste, Did you know that I used to get so flustered around you; I couldn't even mumble coherently??? I was hyper-aware of where you were in relation to where I was in a room. I got teased from friends and family about my reaction to you being my overpowering crush. Even Rose yelled at me to woman up and tell you how I felt. And all that time, I was your friend. In fact, I went on a freakin' double date with you and Kagami while I had a crush on you.  
Adrien Sunshine Agreste, I'm angry that you're so arrogant to believe that being around you, now that you know how I feel, would be painful for me more so than it already has been. You cannot make assumptions on how I feel if you haven't asked me. You better not be telling me how to feel or imposing choices on me.  
You know what? I'm so angry right now, I need to not… I need to… go… around…swing...  
We can continue this talk later. We need to continue this talk later. I will call you after I… I'll call you when… I will call you soon. Okay?

(Stunned Adrien nods.)


End file.
